Alone in Snakebite Canyon
' Alone in Snakebite Canyon' was the twenty-sixth book in the [http://goosebumps.wikia.com/wiki/Give_Yourself_Goosebumps Give Yourself Goosebumps gamebook] series. It was preceded by Shop Till You Drop...Dead! and followed by Checkout Time at the Dead-End Hotel. The tagline was, "Shake, rattle, and... run!" The artwork on the cover featured a giant rattlesnake about to strike. The desert behind it had several other rattlesnakes. It was released in March 1998 and was 137 pages long. Plot You, your parents, and your annoying older brother Pete go to Lonestar National Park. While camping in the desert, you find a shop and can buy one of two valuable items. One is a pair of magic snake eyes that allow the wearer to transform into different animals. The other is a map to an old, deadly gold mine. If you choose the magic snake eyes, you may transform into any of several different animals including a bear, a fish, and a falcon, while the choice of the map results in the necessity to solve a riddle. Bad Endings *Failing to solve a riddle implies that you and Pete will both get your eyes ripped out. *As a bear, you will be sent to Alaska. *As a mosquito, you try to hide inside a bat-infested cavern and get eaten by a bat. *Pete and you decide to take a shortcut, but end up getting mauled (and possibly eaten) by a cougar. *You will be trapped in a collar forever by unlocking a panther. *As a tarantula, you slowly crawl onto a busy road and get squashed by a truck. *When showing off, you suddenly turn naked in front of some tourists. *The snake turns you into a mouse and it's implied that he eats you. *Turning into a raven and getting stuck in a zoo. *As a fish, you eat a lure and get caught by a fisherman. *Becoming half-human, half-hummingbird. *It's presumed that you are eaten by a panther. *When you become a rat, the snake becomes king and it's implied that he eats you. *You get hit by a car and it can be assumed that you die. *You and Pete get turned into guards by ghosts. *A trap gets hold of you. *As a snake, your scaly hide is removed and used as a purse. *Eaten by a trap. Good Endings *As a bear, you are sent to a lab for research. It's implied that you live a happy life as one. *You turn back into a human, but are given snake fangs as a 'momento'. *You turn back into your human form and the snake lets you change into whatever animal you wish for the rest of your vacation. *Being the leader of the kangaroo rats. *Turning back into a human with the eye still in your stomach. *Lock a panther and some rotten meat in a cage and you become rich. It's implied that they become gold. Trivia *The bear that you change into the book does not normally hibernate- however in one ending it is implied that you do. *You can get to page 58 by four different decisions. Also,you can get to 95 and 13 by two. *There is a page in Scenario B that you need to have collected an item before you reach it to pass (there's two different ways to get the item). However, you can also reach this page in Scenario A where the item does not exist, so you lose automatically. *At one point in the story, the protagonist has transformed back from a bird and lands in front of their sibling and joins them in their quest. There is no mention of the protagonist being nude; however, it's possible that the sibling had a spare pair of jeans if the reader was males, or if the reader was female a large male shirt would have been enough. Category:Give Yourself Goosebumps Category:Animals Category:Transformations Category:Magic Category:Ghosts Category:Villains Category:Giants Category:Snakes Category:Birds Category:Fish Category:Scientists Category:Spiders Category:Insects Category:Books Released In 1998